


<Memory Dump>

by NickNoName



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Dad Hank is best Hank, Even tho this is just s a d, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hank is an android lmao, Pain, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickNoName/pseuds/NickNoName
Summary: Some low quality angst, bought to you by the prompt channel of New ERAConnor looked up at his best friend, eyes blurring. He couldn't tell if it was the tears or the fact his optical sensors were failing.Hank let out a choked sob, "You-You'll be okay, Son..."





	

Connor looked up at his best friend, eyes blurring. He couldn't tell if it was the tears or the fact his optical sensors were failing.  
Hank let out a choked sob, "You-You'll be okay, Son. I'll find the parts, I... I swear." He promised, knowing that he was lying, There weren't anymore parts for the RK line. Connor was obsolete.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dad." Connor sobbed, voice pure static at this point.  
He was terrified.  
He was about to die, Permanently.  
And there was nothing anyone could do. Cyberlife had stopper production on the RK line and all its components, that meant a lot more androids would be feeling this exact pain.

Connor felt his heart start to give out, it was painful, like getting all your organs ripped out at once. He whimpered weakly and buried his head into his father's chest. Hank just gripped his son tighter, tears freely falling from his bloodshot eyes.  
"I love you, Dad. I'm sorry I never listened-- pl-Please take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid!" Connor rushed out, hands balling into fist in pain. The older man just nodded softly, choking out a soft "I love you too, Son,"  
Connor wanted to say so much more.  
So, so much more.  
He had no time, though, He had only 1.33.04 seconds left.  
He used to think he'd have all the time in the world, but now? He had only a few moments before it all left him in an instant.

Connor looked at his dad with dulled chocolate brown eyes, smiling weakly. "I love you, Dad. Don't ever forget that." He pleaded, holding onto the larger male's shoulders. He knew Hank would commit suicide after this, that was going to happen, no matter what he said. No matter how much he pleaded. 

All the joy and happiness they had experienced was about to be ripped from them, to never be seen again.

0.30.47 Until Shutdown

He started shaking again, audio sensors completely failing now. He was basically dead right now, stripped of all his senses. He heard Hank say something, but it was so quiet and static filled he almost missed it. "I'll see you soon, Don't be afraid." No, no, no! This is not was Connor wanted! He tried to speak up but was met with 20 error messages, all claimed to be fatal. Hank couldn't die, no no, he needed to live and-- and keep an eye on the Jericho family! He-He had reasons to stay alive. Why would he end it over him? He couldn't he had to stay alive, he had to stay here, he couldn't die! No no no--!

0.09.00 Until Shutdown

Connor desperately tried to speak, to whimper, to do something other than shake and cry. "I'm sorry, Connor. I'm sorry I failed you..." Hank mumbled into his shoulder, knowing exactly how much time they had left.  
Connor gathered all his strength to say one more thing, ignoring all the corrupt errors and warnings in his vision.  
"Y...ou.. díđ... nøť faã...fail mě, da-đad--..." 

Shutdown Completed,  
Memory unable to Upload to Cyberlife!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof one sad boi


End file.
